


I Want to Hold You Close

by Chaotic_Eclipse



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Korvira Week 2015, Kuvira being a jerk, Kuvira being awkward, Self-Harm, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk what else to add for tags I'm bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Eclipse/pseuds/Chaotic_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles between Korra and Kuvira.</p>
<p>It started with a dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance/Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> So. After being out of the fanfiction field for...years, I'm finally stumbling my way back in by filling out prompts for Korvira week. (Even if I'm a day late.)
> 
> I may or may not continue to update this with more drabbles even after Korvira week is over, so please enjoy~

Kuvira had many talents; it wasn’t something Korra easily forgot, having witnessed the entire list over such a short period of time, but the one that stuck with her the most was the other woman’s ability to dance.

She remembered the first time she even saw Kuvira, watching as she practiced with the rest of Zaofu’s dancers. The short show had been amazing, and Korra envied them for their grace. The second time she saw Kuvira dance was in combat, the power and grace with which she moved made it hard for her to keep up, every step, attack and counterattack was done with such fluid and precise movements.

_Now this._

Korra was relieved she’d managed to finally convince Raiko Kuvira was better off out of prison then in, having been in extensive arguments that left her ranting at the poor woman for hours, even if Kuvira sat and listened to everything she said.

_‘It’s not like I have anything pressing to take care of, Korra.’_ Was all she said when Korra apologized for talking her ear off for an entire afternoon, a faintly amused smile on her lips. Korra remembered the heat that flushed on her cheeks before she stuttered out a goodbye and fled from the prison block like a schoolgirl who had just confessed to her first crush. The sound of Kuvira’s laughter didn’t help her in the slightest.

Korra now found herself in a similar situation, heat flushed cheeks, lips pursed as she tried her hardest not to trip over her own two feet as they moved and Kuvira’s insufferable smirk. Korra puffed her cheeks slightly as she silently voiced her indignation, earning a muted laugh from the older woman before her.

Kuvira moved with her usual grace, steps perfectly in sync with the lively beat of the music. Korra felt clumsy, unsure, but her confidence was starting to increase the longer she moved with Kuvira, struggling not to look down and make sure she wasn’t about to step on the other woman’s toes.

The second she slipped up though, Kuvira’s fingers were on her chin, drawing her to look back up. “Don’t watch your feet.” Was all she said, moving in closer to press their foreheads together. To her credit, Korra didn’t trip, but her embarrassment returned tenfold.

Kuvira was so close and Korra couldn’t think of anything much beyond their proximity and reminding herself to just move with Kuvira. The older woman had everything else under control, effortlessly guiding them through the crowd of people surrounding them.

Korra hadn’t even wanted to go to this stupid party, but Tenzin had reminded her it was all part of her duty as The Avatar. Begrudgingly she’d gotten dressed in her formal wear and showed up, relieved to see her friends had come along too.

Then she’d caught sight of Kuvira.

The older woman had been standing near a table; conversing with one delegate or another like she hadn’t just spent two years in prison. Korra had no idea what they were talking about, but she did know that Kuvira held the absolute attention of the young woman in front of her. Political advice, maybe, it was a politician’s ball after all. Korra had gotten distracted by conversations of her own and when she looked up next Kuvira was gone, leaving her to wonder if the older woman had really been there.

The next time she saw Kuvira, the other woman was easily weaving through the crowd, drink in one hand as she did so, eyes intently set on her. Korra didn’t know why her heart was racing, but it was, and she cursed herself as a blush creeped up her neck and stained her cheeks again.

Damn the effect this woman had on her.

“May I have this dance?” Kuvira said, the moment she was close enough. Korra stared down at the hand the older woman had extended, opening her mouth to say something, only to hear nothing come out despite the words running rampant in her head. Instead she just took her hand, nodding her head.

Kuvira deposited her empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray, and then drew Korra closer, wrapping one arm around the small of her back as she threaded their fingers together with ease. Then they were off, and Korra was suddenly happy she’d accepted the offer of dance lessons from Suyin.

The music abruptly stopped, shaking Korra from her trip down memory lane, realizing Kuvira had stopped them as well. Now they just stood, practically nose to nose, struggling to catch their breath. Finally Kuvira drew her head back, and Korra felt disappointment blossom in her chest. She didn’t want this to end.

“Another?” Kuvira inquired as the orchestra started up again, starting to sway them slightly to the slightly slower tempo. Korra grinned, easily moving right along with her.

“Yes.”


	2. Beginning/War

Korra was in over her head. Kuvira could see that from her stand point across the field, her own confidence bolstered by the weakness in The Avatar’s stance. Korra looked confident; she looked ready, angry even.

Yet Kuvira could see the hesitation, the tightness in her stance, and it made her wonder what the other woman was afraid of.

Her, perhaps? The very idea made it difficult to swallow down the laughter threatening to escape her, shoulders shuddering as she fought to control her face, failing to suppress a smirk.

Three years out of the game clearly had taken its toll on Korra and a small part of her felt bad for the other woman. She’d endured such trauma and had come out victorious, once again on her feet and ready to stand as the world’s protector. She was proud of the younger woman, but it also meant Korra would become a thorn in her side and she couldn’t have that.

“You’re making a mistake, Avatar Korra.” She said as she began to cross the distance between them, hands dropping to her sides as she drew within striking distance, “You won’t win this fight.”

Korra offered no words in reply, letting her bending do the talking for her. Kuvira easily sidestepped the stream of fire, the armor jumping to life under her command sent hurtling at her opponent with a few swift gestures. The other woman deflected them and their battle commenced in full, but Kuvira held back.

Her goal wasn’t to kill Korra, just to force her to realize she couldn’t win. She couldn’t stop Kuvira from achieving her goal. So instead she chose to toy with the other woman, fighting seriously enough to do damage, to throw her around like a rag doll and evade the elements Korra threw back in her attempts to knock her off balance and create an opening.

It wasn’t long before Korra started to slow down, to get tired, and Kuvira finally pulled The Avatar’s feet straight out from under her. This time she didn’t let her go, keeping her fingers closed and her arm raised as she advanced, watching Korra struggle to get herself free. A fire stream and an air blast were hurled at her and evaded, Kuvira responding by pinning Korra’s wrists to the ground.

She stopped beside the younger woman, looking down to see the fear plastered all over her face.

“Are you going to kill me?” Korra asked, her voice wavering as she tried to catch her breath, forcing her expression into a glare. “You’ll be the one making the mistake then.”

Kuvira snorted, raising one arm and swinging it down again, armor surging down her arm to create a blade. “If I wanted you dead I could have killed you half a dozen times already.” She replied, fingers running over the edge of the blade curled around her opposing wrist. “I could kill you with relative ease now.” It made her wonder why Korra wasn’t just bending herself free; she knew the younger woman could metalbend. It put her on edge, but she refused to let her concern show as she leaned over her, raising an eyebrow.

“To clarify, I don’t want you dead. Not really, but I do want you out of my way. “ She watched as Korra’s lips curled into a sneer and knew the response the other woman was going to offer before she even spoke, prompting her to raise a hand in an attempt to silence it. “Yes, I know that’s impossible, given that you’re the Avatar and it’s your job to stop ‘people like me,’ but I’ve had three years to gain a foot hold. I’m not like all of the other people you’ve faced over the years.”

Kuvira bent down, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked at Korra from a few inches away. “I’m going to make you watch while I finish uniting my Empire, and I’m going to win the war Raiko wants to start with me.” She reached out pressing her finger against Korra’s forehead lightly, sneering when the younger woman glared at her.

“And you’ll be powerless to stop me.”


	3. Healing/Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw together two days worth of prompts for this one. Day 1 Healing/Troubled and Day 4 Courage/Reflection

The sight of her own reflection disgusted her. Normally strong features were sunken and pale, her exhaustion obvious in the dark circles under her eyes. She had accepted her fate, allowed herself to be placed in this cell.

She hadn’t asked for the nightmares, or the shadows that yelled at her when she was awake. It had begun to get progressively harder for her to understand reality from dreams, wondering if she wasn’t constantly hanging in between the two, caught in some limbo. It was enough that she had to live with what she did, had to work through all of the war crimes she committed and all of the people who suffered because she was trying to help.

_You weren’t trying._

Her eyes shifted to the corner of the mirror, watching over her shoulder as one of those beings twisted into life, crawling out of the floor to stand behind her. She scowled, tightening her grip on the sides of the sink.

_All you did was destroy._

“Shut. Up.” She growled, even if she knew her attempts to quiet them was pointless. This had become part of her punishment from the moment she entered this place, from the second she laid her head down on the pillow and tried to sleep. She’d been plagued by the faces of the people she’d harmed, screaming for her head, demanding to know why she had been spared. She’d woken to the sensation of fingers wrapped around her neck, squeezing hard enough to choke. She fought back with vicious determination, banishing the shadow with what she could only assume was its own choice to spare her.

_How many people do you think died in those camps? How many families did you tear apart?_

Kuvira pressed her hands to her face, refusing to submit to tears burning at the corners of her eyes. She was frustrated, wanting nothing more than a day’s peace and a good night’s rest. Yet these _things_ these _spirits_ wouldn’t leave her be.

_Are you afraid, Great Uniter?_

It was too close now, icy hands coiling around her biceps as it whispered in her ear. She tensed, her jaw clenching as she fought back the urge to scream at it as she twisted around, one arm raising to swipe uselessly at the air.

When she looked in the mirror next she was alone.

Kuvira raged at her own reflection, slamming her fist into the glass and shattering the mirror, hearing the broken shards clatter to the floor. She stood there for several minutes, panting as tears burned down her cheeks despite her previous effort to hold them back. Her hand hurt, but she didn’t care, it let her know that she was awake.

She wasn’t trapped in some limbo.

“Kuvira?”

Her arm dropped to her side, teeth gritting as she forced herself to stop crying, raising her uninjured hand to wipe her eyes. Why did Korra have to show up now? Right when she was at her lowest. She took a steadying breath, lifting her hand to assess the damage. She wasn’t surprised to see that it was bleeding, to see the small shards of glass embedded in her skin.

She could hear Korra sitting down behind her; feel the Avatar’s eyes on her. She sighed, turning from the broken mirror and crossing the cell to sit down across from the younger woman, able to see the worry on her face.

“Korra.”

They sat in silence, Korra clearly unsure what to speak about and Kuvira ignoring the throbbing pain in her bleeding hand. The younger woman sat forward suddenly, and Kuvira could tell her eyes had been drawn to her injury. Korra didn’t say anything as she stood and entered the cell, pulling the door shut behind her and crossing the short distance between them.

“Don’t.” Her voice was sharp despite the unsteady edge to it, watching as Korra paused, hand hovering just above her wrist. She forced herself to meet Korra’s eyes as the younger woman pursed her lips and ignored her, taking hold of her wrist and drawing her hand up to better look at it. Kuvira didn’t have the strength to resist her, looking away as the younger woman examined her injury and sighed.

“What happened?” Korra asked, drawing Kuvira’s attention from the floor back to her face. She didn’t answer, the muscles in her jaw working as the younger woman watched her, waiting for something other than silence.

When no response came Korra released Kuvira’s wrist and made her way over to the sink, pausing when she noticed the broken shards of glass scattered around it. “So, that’s what happened.” She said, turning the water on and bending a small amount of it into the palm of one hand before turning it off and returning to Kuvira’s side.

“Kuvira, please, talk to me.” She pleaded, kneeling down in front of her and catching the older woman’s eye. Again Kuvira didn’t speak, instead lifting her hand long enough to pull the shards of glass free from her skin and hold it out for Korra to heal. Carefully Korra took hold of her wrist again, coating the shredded skin of her hand in water before she began to heal it.

There was no proper way to tell Korra what was going on, not without disrupting her life for problems the younger woman didn’t need to care about. At the same time, Kuvira had a feeling that Korra wouldn’t walk out without some form of explanation, either.

“I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

Kuvira heaved a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose with the back of her hand. Korra wasn’t about to give up, and Kuvira was nearing her wits end. Part of her was tempted to tell Korra to just finish healing her hand and get out, but she knew that wouldn’t work either.

Korra cared too much.

“I’ve been having nightmares.” She said, silently admitting defeat, “About what I’ve done.” Korra looked up from her work, eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“Don’t give me that look.” Kuvira muttered, looking away from her and focusing on the platinum floor underneath them.

“It’s not the only thing bothering you, is it?” Korra asked, voice barely above a whisper as she withdrew the water coating Kuvira’s skin and checked to see if the wound had healed. Satisfied, she used it to wash away the blood and then stood tossing the water into the sink.

“No.” Kuvira admitted, getting up off the bench and walking over to her cot. “I’m being haunted by shadows, spirits maybe. I can’t sleep because of the nightmares, and I can’t get any peace during the day because those…things are there.” She rested her face in her hands, hearing Korra’s steps approaching before the younger woman sat down beside her.

“Are they here now?”

Kuvira shook her head before focusing on the woman beside her. “No.” She watched as Korra smiled faintly and leaned down, removing her boots. “Korra…” Kuvira trailed off, watching as the other woman got comfortable on the cot.

“I’m not taking no for an answer, Kuvira. You need to sleep. Maybe I can’t chase off the nightmares, but I can keep the spirits at bay…and if you’ll let me, I can be of some comfort.” Korra held her arms out, and Kuvira stared at her, pursing her lips.

Of all the times to be embarrassed, it had to be now. Slowly she leaned over and removed her shoes before crawling up onto the cot and into Korra’s embrace, resting her head against the younger woman’s chest. She closed her eyes, letting the beat of Korra’s heart lull her to sleep.

For once the nightmares didn’t come.


	4. Partners in Crime

“You broke it.” Kuvira hissed, staring helplessly at the shattered vase currently at their feet. Korra grinned, rubbing the back of her neck as she weathered the glare Kuvira fixed on her a moment later.

“I didn’t mean to?” She replied, causing Kuvira to roll her eyes in barely restrained exasperation. She really hadn’t, but she supposed she could have been paying more attention to what she was doing when she was posing for photos. At least she broke it after the press left, that would have been even more humiliating.

“We should leave.” Kuvira said, grabbing Korra by the wrist and pulling her along. “If we get caught you’re going to be in the papers for a much different reason. ‘Avatar breaks priceless artifact.’ “ Korra whined at her, pouting as the older woman continued to grumble under her breath.

“Hey, you two!” They both stopped, Korra putting on her best grin as she turned to face the guard coming up behind them. “Yes?” She asked, seeing Kuvira turn to face him out of the corner of her eye, noticing that the older woman looked ready to run if she had to.

“Do you know what happened to that vase?” He asked. Korra exchanged a look with Kuvira, finding it amusing that they both shrugged at the same time.

“Nope.” Korra said, seeing the obvious disbelief cross the guard’s face. She wanted to leave, but she wasn’t quite sure how to without looking guilty.

“We came from a different part of the museum.” Kuvira offered, putting the lying skills she didn’t have to good use, “We were just leaving.” She looked uncomfortable, but who wasn’t when they got stopped by a guard? He glared at her, and Korra watched as Kuvira forced a smile, managing to make it realistic enough he seemed to accept their innocence.

“Fine, you’re free to go.” He grunted before he turned and walked off.

They left, quickly, jogging down the steps and out into the street. 

Korra struggled not to laugh as they walked down the sidewalk, bumping her shoulder against Kuvira's. "I can't believe you actually managed to lie, normally you suck at it." She teased, grinning when Kuvira glared at her out of the corner of her eye.

"You're right, I can't, but this time our freedom was on the line." She shot back, raising an eyebrow, "I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to go back to prison." She added, folding her hands behind her as she walked. Korra couldn't blame her, and while she felt guilty about breaking the vase, she really didn't want to endure the lecture she'd get from Tenzin. 

She'd gotten enough over the years.

"Hey Kuvira?" She asked, stopping and reaching for the bend of the older woman's elbow. Kuvira stopped, turning to look at her. "Thanks." She said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around Kuvira's neck. 

Kuvira huffed slightly, circling her arms around Korra's waist, "You're welcome. _Don't do it again."_

Korra laughed, cutting off any further tirade with a kiss.

 


	5. Things Korra Didn't Think Through

She thought it was cute when she came home to the sound of Kuvira singing in the shower, she wasn’t thinking when she decided to stand by the door and record it, enjoying the sound of the older woman’s voice.

She _really_ wasn’t thinking when she decided to set it as Kuvira’s ring tone.

For the longest time she didn’t think the other woman would actually ever hear it, considering Kuvira never called her when they were together.

Until Korra lost her phone, that is.

“I..can’t find my phone.” She said, looking over at the older woman standing across the room from her. Kuvira crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one leg.

“Do you want me to call it for you?” She asked, pulling her phone out from her pocket. Korra froze, realizing Kuvira would hear her ring tone, but at the same time knowing that she wouldn’t be able to find it unless Kuvira did call it.

Korra had already searched the entire apartment a few times over, and hadn’t found it yet, even going so far as to convince Kuvira to put down her book and come help her look. Still nothing, and Kuvira was pretty damn good at finding things.

“Well?” Kuvira prompted, phone held in one hand and an eyebrow raised expectantly. Korra grinned sheepishly, already feeling her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“Yes.” She replied lamely, half tempted to actually warn the other woman what she was going to hear when she did, half kicking herself internally for not changing the ring tone when she thought she probably should.

It was too late now, since her phone was gone and Kuvira was busy going through her contacts to find her number and call it.

Kuvira looked up when she heard her own voice from somewhere in the house, staring at Korra from her spot. Korra just flushed worse, watching as Kuvira’s cheeks went red as well, clearly mortified Korra had come home in the middle of it.

They stood there in awkward silence, Korra trying to come up for an explanation for why she recorded it and guessing that Kuvira was trying to find the words to ask why the hell she had.

Kuvira shook off the stunned silence first, canting her head to one side, eyes never leaving Korra's.

"It's in the couch."

Korra wasn't sure she'd ever moved so fast in her life.


	6. A Family Visit

She’d been putting it off for a year now, amazed that Korra had been so patient with her coming up with excuses as to why it would be a terrible idea for her to go see Korra’s parents. She sort of figured Tonraq was likely pissed off at her still, and she had no idea what Korra’s mother thought of her. It wasn’t like she was afraid of either of them, she just…

Okay she was kind of afraid.

“Kuvira, we’re dating, I told them we’re dating.” Korra said looking at her from across the table as Kuvira fidgeted with everything in front of her, evening a napkin out before replacing all of the silverware twice before she was even remotely pleased with the way it looked.

Then she did it again.

“I know. I didn’t expect you to lie about it.” She said in reply, “I’m just…After what I did. I tried to kill you after all.” She added, choosing to fiddle with her own jacket next, picking at a loose string until she managed to pull it off. Korra sighed, leaning across the table to grab her hands and force Kuvira to look at her.

“I don’t care about that, you’ve changed, I know that…and they know that.” She said, rubbing her thumb across Kuvira’s knuckles soothingly, “Please? My mother really wants to meet you, and my father is…well, grumpy but he’ll get over it.”

“Before or after he punches me?” Kuvira asked, smiling sheepishly when Korra gave her a faintly annoyed look, “Okay okay I’ll come with you this time.” She said, slumping her shoulders slightly. Korra smiled, leaning over the table to steal a kiss before sliding back into her seat.

“Thank you.”

                                                                                 _____

Kuvira severely regretted her choice when she got off the boat, wrapping her coat tighter around her as the cold started to sink in. She was absolutely not accustomed to this type of cold, Earth Kingdom cold? Yes. South Pole cold? She was pretty sure her extremities would freeze before they made it to Korra’s house.

Starting with her nose.

                                                                                       --------

She regretted saying yes more when she was finally faced with Tonraq, thankful Korra was right there beside her. He clearly wasn’t entirely thrilled to see her, and she couldn’t blame him.

“Kuvira.” He said, looking down at her and frowning. “Good to see you’re well.”

“Likewise, Tonraq.” She replied, shifting awkwardly under his scrutiny. To her relief he finally turned and headed deeper into the house, leaving Korra and her to remove their jackets and brush the snow off their boots.

Korra just cheated and bent the water off them.

“Come on, let’s go see my mom.” Korra said, grabbing Kuvira’s hand and leading her into the kitchen. She took note of the large house as Korra lead her along, catching sight of Tonraq seated in the large living room in front of a fire as they passed, able to hear the clinking of pots and pans from the kitchen where she assumed Korra’s mother to be.

“Hey Mom,” Korra waved and the older woman turned to face them both, smiling warmly. Kuvira looked between the two, noticing the obvious similarities.

“You must be Kuvira.”

“Yes.” Kuvira replied, turning her head to focus back on the older woman in front of her. She stepped forward when Korra’s mother came closer, letting her look her over.

“I’m Senna; it’s nice to finally meet you. Korra has told us so much about you.” She said, and Kuvira felt heat creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

“Oh.” She said, rubbing the bridge of her nose slightly before looking back at Senna, “It’s nice to meet you too.” Senna smiled more, patting Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Feel free to make yourselves at home, I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” She said, shooing them both out of the kitchen before returning to her work.

Korra was giggling and Kuvira felt her embarrassment return full force.

“It’s not funny!” She hissed, causing Korra to just laugh harder as the younger woman shoved her along up the steps to her room.

“Yes it is.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, Kuvira.”


End file.
